


Craving

by animuia



Category: Arsenal FC - Fandom, Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspurs - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: Hector Bellerin wants to kiss Son's smile.





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is abomination because Arsenal and Tottenham are eternal rivals, but it didn’t stop Sonny from befriending Xhaka and Mustafi (see the fancam for their hugging and chatting), so there it is with this fanfic.

It was a simple meeting, but it was meeting that piqued his interest. Before the game began Bellerin caught Son Heung Min went over to Mustafi and hugged him. Now he rarely noticed such a small matter, but it was a routine for Son to hug Mustafi before match in every North London derby. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the rest of Tottenham team didn’t seem to mind.

Curiosity bred interest. Bellerin took no time to find out Tottenham’s number seven. Simple as it was, he knew Xhaka and Mustafi were close with Korean player. Through them, he befriended Son Heung Min.

So he hung out with Son more often in his free time. Bellerin was a simple and honest man. He preferred to act rather than ponder on it. He enjoyed Son’s company and he liked him very much, so he acted on it. Then days progressed into weeks, weeks into months, and when the green leaves that scattered on the streets faded into reddish yellow, signaling the coming of autumn, Bellerin called Son to hang out at the nearby park.

In the evening, Bellerin arrived at the empty park where Son was playing with the ball. At the sight of Bellerin, Son beamed a bright smile. “I was bored, so I’m starting the game early.”

“What kind of game is that?” Bellerin chuckled.

Sheepishly, Son looked down at the ball that rolled to his foot. “Haven’t had a name for this game, but you’re welcome to join me.”

“How about shooting some goals for a game?”

“Sure, long range shooting game.” Then Son smiled slyly at the loud sighing from Bellerin. “To make it more interesting, whoever loses, he has to fulfill that person’s wish.”

“One wish only, not multiple wishes,” Bellerin added.

“Okay.”

“I don’t have any hopes in this.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re gonna win.”

Son giggled. “Have confidence. Who knows, maybe you’ll beat me in this.”

Bellerin hoped to win, but he didn’t. By the end of the game, he lost to Son by three points. Maybe Son took pity on him, because he ended up giving him one more chance to shoot.

“You can do it, Hector.”

He took a few steps back and then ran up to the ball. WHOOSH! The ball went straight into the top corner, bounced from the net down to muddy pitch, rolling away to the middle. Son giggled and leapt onto Bellerin’s back, tucking his head into the crook of his neck.

Bellerin chortled and patted Son’s head. Muffled, he heard Son said: “See, I told you that you can do it.”

“Thanks. I have a decent coach.”

“I’m letting go now.”

“Now?”

“Yes, and you still lost.”

Bellerin pinched Son at his arm. “I thought my shot meant two points?”

“Ow, one point, not two!” Son rubbed his arm, grinning with giddiness. “That means you have to fulfill my one wish.”

“It better not be anything impossible.”

“Not impossible. Very achievable.”

Bellerin pointed at Son. “Don’t think anything.”

“I’m not. All I want is the latest Playstation,” said Son.

Bellerin looked at him suspiciously. “That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t believe it.”

Son laughed and Bellerin laughed with him. Then in next moment, Bellerin went over to Son, head locking him. “How dare you making fun of me?”

“Let go, Hector.” Bellerin heard the pouting through Son’s yelp.

“You cheated. Can’t let cheater go.”

Son struggled to pull him off, but the hold only tightened in response, so he stood there, waiting for younger man to relax his hold. Instead Bellerin wrapped a hand around his chin, feeling Son’s pulse that thrummed beneath the smooth skin. Son looked up under his eyelashes, breath hitched in his throat. Light blush crept up Son’s cheeks as Bellerin traced his fingers around it.

“Are you going to let me go, Hector?”

The younger man smirked and relaxed his grasp. Son touched his neck then his face.

“Not cool, Hector,” Son said, pouting as he rubbed the sore area around his neck.

Bellerin ignored the pout and squeezed the older man’s cheeks despite the whine, leaning over.

“Whuchu doing?”

Quick as it came, a peck landed on his lips. Son stared at him with wide eyes, quiet down. The younger man took a step back said nothing but studied him, waiting for a reaction. Son looked confused, touched his lips to feel the lingering warmth.

“You kissed me.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Why?”

The younger man stepped closer and cupped his face, pressing another kiss against his mouth. “This is why.”

“I don’t know.”

Bellerin sighed in exasperation, hands up in the air. “Just forget it.” Turning around, he started toward the parking lot.

“Wait,” said Son, grabbing Bellerin by his shirt.

“What?”

Son put his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, cutting short the distance between them with a kiss. To which Bellerin blinked once and twice before he looked up at Son who smiled coyly.

“You,” said Bellerin, mouth hanging open.

“Yup.”

“Okay, we need to do this again.” Then he proceeded to grab Son by his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, one for Sonny's RPF fandom. There is not many of Arsenal or Tottenham fanfics, which is a shame, because Sonny is so utterly affectionate with every player (he even smiled at Ozil during half time). After this, I'm planning to write more Sonny's fanfics.


End file.
